Public School Girl
by Live Forever Never Die
Summary: Lacey Valentine goes to a Public School and finds herself at a party where public and Spenser kids go to. She meets the boys and finds out that Reid is like her in many ways and Caleb is looking very familiar. Reid/OC. my summarys suck
1. The Public Girl & the Preppy Spenser Boy

I sat at my vanity brushing my hair and putting my make-up on. It was Friday night and we (we meaning, me, Theresa, Alex and Tony) we are going out to a party on the outskirts of town. I heard the doorbell ring and I knew it was Theresa, she said that she was going to pick me up. I got up and checked myself out, looking good, I smiled. I had a red strapless shirt on that layered and denim capris. My door opened and Theresa ran in. She had on a blue sun dress and blue flip flops. Her hair was down in curls.

"Hey sexy, you ready?" she asked.

I nodded and grabbed my phone putting it in my pocket. We walked into the hall and I yelled "Bye mom, be home around 12!" I slammed the door and ran to Theresa's corvette.

"Yes, you got the hottie tonight," I said as I jumped in.

"Of course, you know how many guys are going to be there?" she laughed. She started it and we were off.

"Alex and Tony going together or driving separately?" I asked putting lip gloss on.

"Who knows with those two. Seriously, they are worse than Jennifer Croquette and that Aaron kid from Spenser. On, off, on off. I think it was so much better when we were all just friends."

"Seriously, now we have to pick sides when they are in fights. It's so not fair to us."

It took us a while to get to the outskirts of town since we both lived in the middle of it. We saw people driving up to the deserted houses and getting out. There looked like there was more than out town at this place. I rolled down the window when we started passing some guys. There were whistles when we rolled by. Theresa went by slowly on purpose to get their attention. Theresa finally found a parking spot and we got out.

"Ready chicky?" I asked as I closed the door to the car. Theresa looked at the guys walking by. She looked at me raising her eyebrows. "Oh yeah." She skipped over to me and I grabbed her hand. We walked across the street, towards the abandoned houses that were set up for the party. We walked into the house and heard; "Now it's a party! Lacey and Theresa are here!" We turned to see Dan Carter holding up two beers. Guys around him cheered when they saw us and heard him. We laughed and grabbed the beers from Dan.

"Who are all these people?" Theresa asked seeing people we haven't seen before.

"Uh, couple more publics and Spenser kids."

"Spenser's huh?" I asked looking around. "Jennifer's going to love that. Tony and Alex here?"

"In the back," said Dan. I winked at him and grabbed Theresa's hand. We walked to the back and found ourselves on a balcony. "You know for an abandoned place, it's not too bad," I said and looked over the balcony. I saw Tony and Alex standing with a couple people down by the tree.

"Come on," I said and walked down the stairs. I still had her hand in mine as we walked over to them.

"You know you two look like lesbians holding hands," said Tony. I smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up. You know we're not."

"And so does half of Boston Public."

I flipped him off and took a drink of my beer. "You know you love me."

"In a brother sister way sure," I said sarcastically.

Alex and Theresa laughed. The guys that Tony were standing with chuckled. I looked at the one with black hair and brown eyes who had a blond chick at his side. "Do I know you?"

"I was just thinking the same thing, Caleb Danvers."

"Lacey Valentine, name doesn't ring a bell."

"Neither does yours." I laughed and took another sip of my beer. "And who's this lovely lady at your side?"

"Sarah," said the girl and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you two."

"Hey Caleb," said a voice behind me. I turned and saw three guys coming up. One tall, long hair and muscle shirt, yum, a very cute blond with piercing blue eyes wearing fingerless gloves and the third guy had dark brown hair and blue eyes. I smirked, prep kids are getting hotter. "Hey Tony," said the same guy.

"Where were you guys?" asked Caleb looking at them strangely.

"Waiting for Reid," said the dark hair boy.

"I was late so what," shrugged the blond that I expected was Reid.

"Are you going to introduce your girlfriend, me and Theresa to your friends or are you going to be rude, Tony?" I asked smirking at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Pogue, Reid, Tyler, Theresa and the queen bitch, Lacey."

I turned to Alex. "Is it his time of the month, Alex or has he had too much drink?"

She just rolled her eyes. I turned to the guys and Sarah. "I'm sorry Tony over here has forgotten his manners around me. I don't know what I did to _him_ that he's picking on me tonight."

"It's pick on Lacey day," he said smiling.

I glared at him. "I'll remember that."

He laughed. "Alright, nice to meet all of you, but I need to mingle."

"We know what mingle means," said Theresa.

"Shut it," I said pointing at her and walking back up the deck. "Hey Lacey!" yelled a couple people. "Yo!" I yelled. I talked to a couple people that I haven't seen in a while from the other publics then talked to some people from my school. I had a couple more drinks and played a couple games. I won of course; I was so good at my drinking games. I grabbed a wine cooler from the fridge and walked upstairs to the tallest balcony in the house. I walked out to the balcony to see a couple people up there talking and what not. I went over to the edge and looked over to see people dancing in the field next door and the other way is where my friends were standing talking to the others.

"Some friends huh?" asked a voice behind me. I turned to see Reid walking up behind me. I smirked. "Tonys just an asshole and he likes to show off and by showing off he puts me, the "weakest" link down."

"The weakest link?" he asked staring at me strangely.

I laughed. "Let's just say he's jealous because I have more fun than him and like to have fun. I'm very in touch with my fun side. That's how a lot of people know me. If there's a party I'm there, if it's a date with a cute guy I'm there, and he's just very jealous that I can do whatever I want and he can't."

"Why's that?" he asked smirking.

"He's whipped."

He laughed and leaned on the railing like me. "What about you preppy? What's the deal with Caleb giving you the evil eyes?"

"Let's say that I'm like you and he's like Tony, except worse."

I smiled and drank some of my wine cooler. Reid and I talked for a while; we had a lot of similarities. He was the wild one of his friends and Spenser while I was the wild one in Boston Public and my friends.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asked.

"Sure." I smiled and we walked out of the house. I'm not going to lie, I was a little drunk and I found out that Reid was getting cuter each time I took a sip of my wine coolers. I followed him to his car.

"No fucking way! A 1969 Camaro SS, you must have balls preppy to be driving this guy around near a public school. Guys here love to race and so do I." He smirked as we got into his car. He started the engine and we drove off.

"This is your turf where are we going?" he asked turning his head to look at me. I looked at her him and smirked. "Take a right when we hit the light." When we got to the light he turned right. "Now turn left." He turned and we headed straight for a while till we were at a cliff.

"So what's this?" he asked as he turned the car off.

"Just a place people go to think and do stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" he asked leaning back and then looking at me.

I raised my eyebrows and he smirked. I looked in the back to see a gym bag. "Ah, preppy does a sport now?" I climbed in the back and sat down grabbing his bag. I opened his bag and he looked at me. "Let's see, ah, a pair of sweatpants and, hmm." I pulled out his swimming shorts. "I should of known, preppy's a swimmer. Would you model these for me?" I asked laughing. He climbed in the back with me and grabbed them. I pouted and then went through his bag. I pulled out tons of condoms and looked at him. "Ready for a long weekend?" He smirked.

"You never know when you are going to need it."

"That's why," I looked down at my shirt and pulled out two condoms, "I'm always prepared."

"You're an angel." I raised my eyebrows and we moved towards each other. We were about to kiss when my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at him. "Wasup Theresa, I'm kind of busy?"

"Where are you Do you need a ride?" she asked.

"Nah," I looked at Reid. "I have my own Ride." He smirked. "Why?"

"Tyler was going to come over to my place…"

"Oh, what are you and Tyler going to do?"

"Shut it." I didn't notice Reid getting closer to me until I felt his breath on my neck. I felt his lips on my neck and I bit my lips. I couldn't even pay at and attention to what Theresa was saying, he had a way with his lips. Then he started nibbling on my ear. I felt his hands rubbing my sides underneath my shirt. "Um, Theresa, I have to go." I hung up on her and Reid took this moment to take my mouth into his. He was really good with his hands. He pulled off my shirt and I got on top of him. I ran my hands down his chest and he breathed deeply into my mouth. I took his shirt off and he unbuttoned my capris. Things started to heat up with us two. I felt his hand slip into my capris but that's when _his _phone went off. I stopped kissing him and he looked at me as if asking why am I stopping? I bent over to the front seat and I felt him kissing my stomach. I grabbed his phone. "Caleb."

He sighed and grabbed the phone. "What?" he asked as I got off of him.

"I'm with Lacey. Why?"

My phone started ringing, it was Alex. "Yo."

"Dude, the cops are driving around, wherever you are you better not be doing something I wouldn't because if your mom finds out…"

"Don't have to say more." I shut my phone and found my shirt. Reid closed his phone and put his shirt on.

"Cops." We both said and then looked at each other. I smiled and he jumped in the front seat and started it up. "I don't know about you," I said as I jumped in the front seat, "but I can't be caught by the cops."

"Don't worry baby, I'll get you out of here." He turned around and we drove out of there fast, super fast. I put my seatbelt on and he laughed.

"If you are going to drive like this on the major roads I might as well just hand myself into my moms hands."

"You're mom?" he asked as he slowed down.

"Forgot you're not around here preppy, my mothers the sheriff, or as the guys around here know her as the hot sheriff."

"And you're the hot daughter of the sheriff?" he asked looking at me and then up and down.

"Drive me home preppy."

He smiled and I told him where to go. I looked out the window as he drove me home. Took us at least 15 minutes. He pulled up to my house and looked at it. "Nice place."

"Thanks." I looked at the time. 11:58. "Sorry Preppy, but I told my mom I'll be home at 12."

"My car isn't going to turn into a pumpkin, Cinderella, plus you have two more minutes."

I smiled and leaned over towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed me back and I felt his hand go behind my head. I kissed him more passionately and he cupped my cheeks. I let go after kissing him softly against the lips and looked into his eyes. They didn't show lust, they showed adored? I smirked and then looked at the time 12:01. "I better go before my mom starts looking out the window. She's protective." He kissed me one more time. I was about to get out thinking I'll never see this guy again when he grabs my hand. I turn around to look at him. He grabs my phone and dials a number. His phone starts going off. I smirked. "Slick."

"Thanks," he said winking at me.

"Anytime." I got out and closed the door. He waited till I opened the door then he left. I started up the stairs when I heard my mom. "Have fun at the party?"

"Yeah, met new people had fun…"

"Good, now get to bed." She came around the corner and I smiled at her. She had beautiful red hair and beautiful green eyes. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever met and she's all I had. "Night mom."

"Night baby."

I walked up to my room and closed the door. I got undressed and put a nighty on. I heard my phone go off and I picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Reid."

"Wow, I must have had an impact on you. Usually guys call back in a couple days wanting more."

"I was just wondering when I can see you again."

"Hmm, whenever you want."

"How about tomorrow?"

"What are you planning?"

"I'm going to take you to a place where me and my friends hang."

"Ah, a public going to a Spenser's hang out. What will happen?"

"What are the possibilities?"

"I can figure your possibilities." I laughed.

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"See you then." I hung up the phone and placed it on my end table next to my bed. I shut the lights off and climbed into bed and waited for sleep to fill me up


	2. I've Known You Forever

I heard my phone ringing and I woke up. I saw that the sun was shining through my windows. I sat up and opened my eyes a little. I grabbed my phone and saw that I had two missed calls from my mom. The phone started ringing again and I answered it.

"Hey mom."

"Still sleeping? Well it's time to get up. I have a date tonight and I need you to clean the house up a little."

"Boo, what time?"

"8:30."

"Good, mines at seven."

"You have a date? An actual date Lacey?" I heard the humor in her voice.

I rolled my eyes, my mom knew my reputation more than the kids at school. Maybe it's because I told her everything that happens to me. I'm really close to my mom. We are more like sisters than mother and daughter.

"Yes, mom, I have a _date_."

"Same boy that dropped you off?" she asked.

"Were you spying on me?"

"I'm the sheriff of this town, Lacey. I can do whatever I want."

I laughed. "Yes, the same boy from last night. He wanted to see me again."

"What's his name?"

I pointed my finger to my head and shot myself. "Reid."

"Reid what?"

"Mom, are you at your computer?"

She was silent. "No."

"Mom, don't ruin this for me. I doubt he has a criminal record. He's from Spenser."

"Lacey, a Spenser boy, that's the first for you."

"I know." I lied back down.

"Just be careful."

"I always am mom. Now let me go so I can clean the house for your date."

"Bye, Lace."

"Bye mom." I hung up and looked at the clock. 11:30. I sighed and got up. I put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, ready to wrestle the kitchen, the family room, the living room, the front room, the dining room and the hall. Too many rooms for just two people. I started with the kitchen first and after that I found myself cleaning the dining room, since it was next to the kitchen. There wasn't too much to do, thank goodness. By the time I was finished it was five. Mom should be home soon and happy to see that I was finished with everything. I went up to my room and went through my closet to see what I was going to wear tonight. Of course I want to stand out even more when people find out that I'm a public going to a prep schools hang out. I smiled; this is going to be one fun night. I found my denim skirt and my one strap black shirt and my black boots. I headed for the shower and washed up. When I came out my phone was ringing, Theresa.

"What's happening hot stuff?" I asked as I sat on my bed still on my bed.

"Are you going to that place with Reid tonight?"

"How'd you…"

"Ok, well, because Tyler invited me."

"Awe how cute?" I teased.

"Shut it. And you are actually going on a date? When is the last time you have been on a date?"

"Hmm…"

"If you're thinking about it its been too long. Think about it Lacey, you haven't had an actual date since you learned about the sins of the flesh. And a real boyfriend."

"I hate it when you're right but Reid is just like me and he's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah Tyler told me, I thought he was a clone of yours or something."

I laughed. "Well I have to get ready and I'll see you there." I hung up and started getting ready. I crimped my hair and put my clothes on; when I was done it was around seven so I finished putting my make up on. I heard the doorbell ring and I grabbed my phone and looked at myself in the mirror before I opened the door. I heard my mom walk towards the door and opened it.

"Ah, you must be Reid," she said. I rolled my eyes and started down the stairs.

"Yes, Sheriff," he said. I wanted to laugh.

"Please call me Sharon," said my mom. I was half way down when he looked up at me. "You have a nice place here Sharon."

"Thank you, if it wasn't for her father we wouldn't have anything."

I twitched at the sound of _my father_; it was always a touchy subject with me. The way he was never there for me and my mom and just dropped off over five hundred thousand dollars when my mom brought me home from the hospital and he was never seen again. I only have one picture of him that my mom gave me when I was younger.

"Hey Reid," I said.

He nodded. "Well you two have fun," said my mom as she started down the hall.

"Mom, you never said who you're date was with."

She turned around and smiled. "Jonathon Turner."

"Ah, Mr. JT, have fun."

Reid and I walked out the door and towards his car. "Well, your mom seems nice and the guys were right." As he opened the door I made a face at him and got into the car. We drove far to get to where we had to go.

"Nicky's?" I asked as we parked.

He smiled. "Yeah, come on. It's fun."

I opened the car door and got out. He came around and put his arm around me. We walked into the bar and right away I saw his friends and Theresa over in the corner having a good time. Tyler poked Theresa and she looked over. She smiled and we walked over.

"Hey, Lacey," said Pogue as we got to the table. I smiled at him and I felt Reid's arm tighten a bit. I sat next to Theresa and Reid.

"So what exactly do you guys do here?" I asked as I felt Pogues eyes fall off my face.

"Well, we hang out here, dance, party," said Sarah.

"Or Tyler and Reid play pool and hustle a couple of the guys here," said Pogue. I smirked and then looked at Reid.

"Thanks Pogue," he said and made a face at him.

"No problem."

We all sat there for about an hour talking and laughing about the past and getting to know each other. At least Theresa and I trying to get to know them. They were really fun people.

"Wait wait," said Pogue cracking up. "Your mom wanted to check to see if Reid has a criminal record?" Everyone at the table was cracking up at this, even Reid.

"Yes," I said laughing. "I love my mom, but if a guy has a criminal back round I'm not too worried about it, as long as he didn't kill someone."

"Ugh, I thought I smelled Public Whores," I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and smirked. Theresa and I got up to face this red headed frizzy haired bitch.

"Excuse me, you owe my friend here an apology, she isn't a whore. Me on the other hand, depending on the circumstances could be called a whore," I said smiling at her.

"I'm not apologizing to anyone. You two are the ones on our turf."

"Oh, I'm scared," I said in a frightened voice and started biting my fingers.

"Keira knock it off," I heard Caleb say.

"You knock it off," said a guy coming up to the trouble that Keira girl started.

"You should be scared," said Keira to me. "We, Spenser's know how to defend ourselves from ruffy little hooligans like you."

"Yes, but you see I'm public," I said walking up to her and she started to back up a little, "and I know how to street fight and cheat." I smirked at her. I looked over at the guy who was looking at me smiling. I tilted my head a little and squinted. "Aren't you dating Jennifer?"

Keira looked at Aaron. "You said that you were done with her!"

"Oops, was I not suppose to say anything?" I asked shrugging my shoulders and smiling. She slapped him and walked away. Aaron just sneered and walked back to where he was.

I turned around and they were all staring at me. "What?" I asked and sat back down.

"That was so funny," said Sarah.

"Do you really know how to street fight?" asked Pogue.

"A little here a little there." I smirked. "I could of kicked that stuck up bitches ass though."

"Honey," said Theresa patting my head. "You were almost the same stuck up bitch."

"What?" asked Sarah smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "I got into Spenser's because of the money my mother and I have. The provost had to have the Valentines in Spenser's but I turned him down."

"Why?" asked Caleb. "It's a chance in a life time you could get into any school you wanted after high school."

"That's one of the reasons. I didn't want to go to Spenser and then have the provost put some fake recommendation in to Harvard, Stanford or some shit and say that I'll do well there. Trust me my grades are not Harvard material. I'm more of a community college La Vie Boheme kind of girl. No offense Sarah."

"Non taken," she said smiling still. "I admire that in you."

"Plus could you see me in those school uniforms?" I laughed.

"I could," said Reid and he winked at me.

"What's La Vie Boheme?" asked Tyler.

Theresa, Sarah and I cracked up and the guys looked at us like we were crazy. "Rent," I said. They just looked at us again. Theresa, Sarah and I looked at each other and then at the guys. "You know 'How we going to pay last year's Rent?' 'Would you Light My Candle?' 'I'll cover you with kisses.' 'Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow to blow off Auntie Anne.' Rent." They just kept staring at us. "Oh my God, you guys need culture in your lives. I thought you preps knew about musicals and stuff like that."

The guys laughed. "Not us," said Reid putting his arm around me.

"I didn't take you for the musical type, Lacey," said Pogue.

I looked at him and smirked. "There are a lot of surprises in this girl."

"You ready to get out of here?" whispered Reid in my ear.

"Yeah, let's go," I said smiling. Reid and I walked out of the bar and started to his car. We stood at the passenger side and I leaned against it and looked at him.

"Well, that was an interesting scene you did in there," he said smirking.

"You like?" I asked putting my arms around his neck.

He nodded and said, "Me like." I laughed and he bent down and kissed me. "And I like your kisses." I kissed him again. He looked me in the eyes. "They are very addicting," he said softly. I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. We kissed each other lightly at first and then I felt his hand hold the back of my neck and moved closer. "You're amazing," he whispered against my lips. I've heard that one before.

"Get a room," said someone. Reid let go and I looked to see Tyler and Theresa.

"That's probably what they'll plan next," said Theresa. I pointed at her and said, "Oh, I'll get you." Theresa smiled and Tyler had his arm around her. "What are you guys planning on doing for the rest of the night?" asked Tyler. I looked at Reid and he looked back at me. We both shrugged.

"Let's go to Lacey's," said Theresa.

"Can't my mom has a date with JT tonight," I said crossing my arms across my chest and Reid put his arm around my shoulders.

"Justin Timberlake?" asked Tyler.

Theresa and I laughed. "No, someone else. Why don't we go to yours Theresa?"

"Sure," said Theresa.

"Just follow me, Reid," said Tyler.

"Yeah, yeah baby boy," he said opening my door.

Reid and I went over to Theresa's for a little bit. We had a lot of fun we played poker and watched some TV. It was around one in the morning when I started to get tired. I leaned my head on Reid's shoulder.

"You tired?" he asked.

I nodded and yawned. "Alright climb on my back." I climbed on his back and we said goodbye to Tyler and Theresa and headed out the door. He helped me in the car. Reid drove me home and I turned my head and listened to him humming to the song on the radio, 'Behind Blue Eyes' by Limp Bizkit. He turned to me and I smiled. "You're cute when you're tired, Sleeping Beauty" he said and rubbed my cheek with his thumb and looked back at the road. He pulled up to my house.

"Don't touch that door," he said and I smiled at him again, a genuine one. He opened the door and held his hand out. "M'Lady."

"Well thank you kind sir," I said as I took his hand. I closed the door behind me and leaned up against it. "Thanks for everything. It was fun."

He held my hands and closed the space between us but he held my hands in his against his chest. I looked up into his eyes. Ok, so this has never happened before. Usually the guy is all over me wanting to get into my pants by now. I thought he was like me and wanted the same thing. He bent down and kissed me lightly. I kissed him back. "You know I've never met someone like you before," he whispered against my lips. "It's like I want you but," he looked into my eyes, "I want to know everything about you and more." He kissed me passionately. Wow, ok, no one has said that to me before. This is either a really good line or he's being true. "Why does it feel like I've known you my whole life instead of just two days?"

I smirked and looked up at him tilting my head. "I don't know, maybe it's because I'm so amazing."

He laughed. "It could be, but without me you won't be that amazing." I laughed. "When can I see you again?"

I smirked. "Soon." I kissed lips and lightly nibbled making him want me and remember me. "I'll talk to you later." He smirked and watched me walk up the steps to my house. I opened the door and waved good bye. He got back in his car and drove away. I started down the hall when I heard laughter. I looked into the front room to see my mom and JT.

"Hi sweetie," she said putting her cup down. "How was your date?"

"Good. He was really sweet." Is that a good thing?

"Good, I like him." She smiled at me.

"How is little Lacey?" asked JT smiling at me.

"I'm good, tired though. We stopped at Theresa's after dinner. I'm heading to bed."

"Night," they both said. I waved and yawned while I headed up the stairs. I heard my mom laugh again and I smiled. She needed to be happy; she deserved to be happy after all these years.


	3. Romeo and Juliette

"So what did you and Reid do after you left?" asked Theresa coming up to me. I was at my locker and I looked to see Alex and Tony coming up to me with Theresa at their side. Tony had his arm around Alex and had sung glasses on. He was high before school that's just like Tony.

"Nothing," I said as I took my English binder out.

"Nothing?" asked Alex looking at me weird. I closed my locker door and leaned up against it. "Yeah, nothing."

"I don't believe it," said Tony. "You and Reid haven't had sex yet? And you went on two dates. Maybe you don't have it in you anymore, Lace."

"No, don't you see," said Theresa placing her hand on my shoulder. "She really likes him."

"Lacey, likes a guy?" asked Tony and he laughed.

"It's not the end of the world, I can like someone," I said angrily.

"I'm just surprised because from what I hear from Caleb he's a player."

"Just drop it," I said and walked away from them. I heard Theresa catching up to me. "Why is he always picking on you?"

"Because I wouldn't sleep with him," I said. I turned to her and she looked at me shocked.

"What? When was this?" she asked. I looked around the hall and grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bathroom. I looked underneath the stalls and opened all the doors, good no one was in there just me and Theresa. "Ok, so what the hell was this?"

"It was the night Tony and Alex had their first huge fight. He came to me for some advice and while he was there he was high and not in a mental state. He hit on me and I told him no. Alex loves him and it wouldn't be right. I've known Tony since we were in kindergarten; we all did, except for Alex who moved here in the middle school."

"You've never told Alex this?" Theresa asked sitting on the sink and taking out a cigarette.

"Of course not, do you think I'm stupid?"

We heard the door open and she threw the cigarette in the trash can. It was security. "Girls, class started. I suggest you get there."

"Yes mam," we said and walked past her to get to class. "I'll see you after school," said Theresa as she walked the opposite way. I found my way to Mr. Carlson's English class and sat down next to Alex and Tony was on the other side of her. I hope Theresa can keep her big mouth shut.

After school I met up with Theresa at my locker. "So Tyler has been text messaging me all day," said Theresa blushing and grinning ear to ear. I raised my eyebrows and smiled. I closed my locker door started down the hall to exit the school. We opened the doors and saw a black hummer parked outside with two guys in school uniforms leaning against it. And who were these two guys, Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin. I smirked at the sight and Theresa giggled and drug me over. Everyone was coming out of school staring at them or if they knew them they were saying hi.

"You know it's illegal to park in a fire lane," I said as we stopped in front of them.

"Relax," said Reid putting his cigarette out. "Its baby boys fault. If the sheriff comes down, I won't be in trouble." I laughed and he gave me a kiss on the lips. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too," I whispered against his lips.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" asked Theresa.

"We decided to pay a visit to our favorite public girls," said Reid putting his arm around my waist.

"Ok, what do you want?" I asked.

"What?" asked Tyler all innocently.

Theresa and I looked at each other and then looked at Reid and Tyler. They looked at each other and smiled slyly. "Ok, we need dates for a dinner party Caleb's mom is having on Thursday night. It's the night Caleb's father died and we were hoping you could be our dinner guest."

"Awe, sure I'll go," said Theresa. Tyler gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"And what about you?" asked Reid.

"I don't know. I don't really do dinner parties, with parents, and nice dresses…"

"Lacey…"warned Theresa.

"Oh, ok, fine I'll do it." I looked at Reid. "But I'm only doing this for you, you owe me."

"Oh I can think of something to pay my debt," he said seductively. I rolled my eyes as he whispered in my ear for Theresa and Tyler not to hear. "I can make you meow like a cat in heat." I hit his chest and I felt my cheeks go hot. He laughed and it clicked. "Rent." He smiled a charming smile and raised his eyebrows. "I did my homework last night."

"I don't want to know," said Theresa.

"I can only imagine," said Tyler shaking his head. "You two need a ride?"

"Please," said Theresa. They opened the doors for us and I and Reid sat in the back while Theresa and Tyler were in the front.

"You know you don't have to go to the dinner party, they're not my thing either," said Reid placing his hand on my knee.

I turned to him smiling. "No it's cool. I was just teasing, it's just not my style to go to dinner parties and be all gushy and beautiful."

"You're already beautiful," he said and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"No way are you guys making out in my car," said Tyler as he looked through the rearview mirror. I laughed and leaned my head on Reid's shoulder. They dropped me off at my house first and Reid walked me up to my door.

"I'll talk to you later," I said and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya babe," he whispered in my ear.

I opened the door to see my mom running up the stairs in her underwear and JT behind her. Reid's eyes went huge and they both looked at us.

"Good afternoon Ms. Valentine," said Reid. I hit him in the stomach and closed the door quickly. "Now I know where you get your beautiful body from. Your mom is hot."

"Shut it," I warned him. He put his hands offensively. "Or I'll just have to get my mom's hand cuffs and cuff you."

He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. "Sounds like fun."

"What's going on?" yelled Theresa. We looked over to see Tyler and Theresa staring out the window towards us.

"Her moms just running around in her underwear!" yelled Reid. I hit him again. "You really need to stop hitting me."

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He put his fingers up to his mouth and stuck his tongue out.

"Perv!" I yelled and hit him again. I cracked the door open to see that they were gone. I turned to Reid and smiled. "Bye."

He waved and walked down the stairs. I closed the door and decided to stay downstairs until my mom and JT were done. It must be good to be the sheriff. I smiled to myself and turned the TV on.

Later that night I was up in my room. I had my headphones on and I had my iPod on shuffle and it was playing 'Trouble' by Pink. I was dancing around my room and having some fun. I loved to dance. I danced to everything. When I turned around I saw my phone lighting up. I took my headphones off and jumped on my bed. I grabbed my phone, it was Theresa.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, looks like we have to go dress shopping tomorrow," she said all excited.

"Whoopee," I said and turned around on my back.

"Aw come on, be happy about this. I can't believe Caleb's dad died. They said that he died a few years ago, heart attack or something."

"Wow, looks like Caleb and I have something in common, dead dads."

"Lacey, your dads not dead."

"To me he is." I stood up and went to the mirror to look at myself. Theresa got off the subject about fathers and went back onto dresses. I'd rather talk about dresses then fathers any day. I heard a noise at my window and I walked over to it slowly, totally blocking Theresa out. When I took a couple more steps towards the window I saw a head pop up. I screamed and held the phone next to chest.

"Lacey! Lacey! Are you ok?" asked Theresa. She was frantic.

I glared at Reid who was smiling. I put the phone back to my ear. "It's just a prowler at my window, I'll call you back." I hung up and walked over to my window. I opened it up and stood there.

"What are you doing?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"I was in the neighborhood and felt like popping by," he said smiling at me. I couldn't help but love his smile. It was charming and so cute. The way his eyes twinkled when he smile was just heart stopping.

"Lacey!" yelled my mom coming down the hall.

"Shit. Come on." I grabbed him and put him in my closet.

"Lacey are you alright?" My mom opened the door with a gun in her hand.

"Mom I'm fine, just a cat climbing the tree and was at my window. It scared me."

My mom walked over to the window and looked out. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes mom. I'm going to bed now." I sat on my bed as my mom closed the window.

"I'm sorry about earlier sweetie," she said sitting next to me.

"It's ok mom. I'm just glad you're happy. I was just worried you weren't going to be happy since James…"

"Your father," she corrected me.

"James," I said persistently, "left. It was hard on both of us but I think it was harder on you mom. You deserve to be happy after everything. I love you mom."

"I love you," she hugged me tightly. "Get to bed. No more screaming."

I smirked and she left my room closing the door. I heard my closet door opening and I looked over to see Reid coming out with a big smile on his face. I got up and walked over. "You would of both got us killed by my mother if she would of caught you sneaking in." I hit his chest and he grabbed my arm and held it. I tried to let it free but he wouldn't let go. "Reid," I warned him glaring. He looked me up and down that's when I noticed what I was wearing, blue short shorts and a blue and white t-shirt that was small for me. He smirked at me and I smiled at him. He grabbed my other arm and bent his head towards me and kissed me lightly. I kissed him back and opened my mouth. We kissed passionately as he pushed me backwards my arms still in his hands. I felt the edge of my bed hit the back of my legs. He pushed me lightly onto the bed and he came down on my still holding my arms. He held them above my head and we kept kissing never breaking for a breath. We moved up to the head of my bed and he moved between my legs. He let go of my arms and his hands moved onto my legs. He rubbed his hand smoothly up my thigh. His other hand was going up my shirt. I moved my arms around his neck and held him close. He nibbled on my lip and sucked on it.

His phone started going off. I sighed and looked at him. He gave me an apologetic face and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He lied next to me and answered it. "What Caleb?"

I turned to my side and looked at him. "I'm with Lacey." He turned to face me and grimaced. "Right now? I'm kind of busy…"I started nibbling on his ear. "Can't this wait Caleb?" I rubbed my hand across his chest and down, down, down. "Caleb, this just isn't a good time…" He gulped. "Fine, I'll be there."

I backed off him and looked at him when he hung up. I gave him a pouty face. He put his hand behind my head. "Sorry babe," he said and kissed me lightly on the head. "We can have a quickie." He smirked at me.

"Sorry, I don't do quickies," I said and rolled off the bed. He got up and walked over to the window. I followed him. He opened it and sat on the ledge. I crossed my arms across my chest feeling the cold and shivered. He brought me towards him and kissed me. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I've got a question," he said and smirked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Romeo," I said and bent down and kissed him.

"I better go before Caleb has a shit fit," he said and climbed out.

"What is up with Caleb?"

"He is just very protective over me and the others. Long story, something for later." He brought his head back in and kissed me. "Later babe."

I smiled and watched him climb down and run towards his car. I closed the window and locked it. I turned the lights off and went to bed. I looked at the window and got out of bed. I unlocked it and smiled. Maybe Romeo would climb back up later or some other night.


	4. The Danver Family Secret

It was the night of the party and I was a little nervous. Maybe because I was going to make a fool of myself. I was wearing a black conservative dress but not too conservative dress. Reid had picked me up in his Camaro and drove all the way to Caleb's. Reid looked handsome in a suit and tie. When we got to Caleb's it seemed as if everyone was wearing black. When we first walked into his house we saw Pogue. He turned around and smiled when he saw me. So, how come I'm getting this feeling that Pogue is attracted to me and Reid knows it?

"Hi Pogue," I said walking up to him and giving him a hug. He hugged me back. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he said and let go and looked at me with this look in his eye.

"So where's your date?" asked Reid coming up to me and putting his arm around my waist.

"Didn't bring one. I didn't want to." He took a sip of whatever was in his glass.

"Poor Pogue couldn't get one," said Reid smirking at him. He hit his shoulder. "It's alright bro, happens to everyone." Reid took me aside and we started towards where others were. We saw Caleb and the others standing around talking.

"Hi, Lacey," said Sarah coming up to me and hugging me.

"Hey Sarah, how are you?"

"Fine, how are things with you?"

"Fantastic," I said sarcastically and she laughed.

A woman walked into the room and Caleb walked up to her and hugged her. That must be Caleb's mom. He grabbed her hand and walked up to me. "Mom, this is Lacey Valentine."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Danvers," I said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too sweetie." She had this look in her eye when she looked at me. What is up with people and their eyes tonight? Caleb walked her toward Theresa and Tyler. After the greetings of the people that she didn't know we all sat down to dinner. Dinner was amazing, it was a three course meal of food I've never had before. My mom and I are rich but we have normal one course dinners and dessert that is from the frozen food section at the food store. After dinner we all mingled with everyone and walked around the Danvers house. I decided to take a little trip around the downstairs that I didn't see yet but when I was in the hall, a portrait caught my eye. I looked at it and walked up closer. It was Caleb, his mother and father. I felt something touch my shoulder and I turned around. It was Caleb.

"Sorry," he laughed.

I smiled. "It's alright. Um, is that your father?"

He looked up at it. "Yup."

It can't be. I just stared at the portrait. "Are you alright?" he asked seeing the fear in my face. "Lacey?"

"Caleb…I-I don't know." Caleb looked at the portrait and back at me. "Lacey, what is it?"

"Caleb…I"

"There you are," said a voice behind Caleb, it was Reid.

"Yeah, here I am," I said weakly.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm not feeling well." I looked at Caleb and he looked back at me.

"I'll take you home," said Reid. Reid took me to his car. While he drove me home the portrait kept popping into my head and then his mother, the look in her eye. She knew, now I know, does Caleb know? "You ok?" Reid asked putting his hand on my forehead. I looked at him and smiled weakly. I nodded. "I think I will be."

When we got to my door my head was still spinning. Reid had his hand on my arm. I looked up at him. "Thanks," I said. "It was nice."

I squinted at me, he knows something is wrong. "Lacey…"

I smiled. "Reid, I'm just not feeling well." I kissed his cheek. "Call me?"

He nodded and I walked through my door. I leaned against the door after I locked it. James Danvers is my father.

The next day I got dressed quickly and called Caleb. I told him I needed to talk to him and I'll take a bus up to see him. He insisted on him coming up but there was no point of driving all the way here then driving all the way back. I needed a car. It took at least a half an hour to get to Caleb's because the bus kept stopping. When I finally got to his house I hesitated. I put my hand in my back pocket and felt that it was still there. I went up to his house and knocked on the door. Caleb answered with Pogue next to him. I wasn't expecting that one but I guess he'll just have to know. Caleb ushered me into the living room and sat down across from me while Pogue sat next to me.

"So, what's this about Lacey?" he asked.

"Uh, you're going to think I'm nuts, I know I already think I am for thinking this but," I just shook my head and rubbed my face with my hands. I looked Caleb in the eye. "Caleb, my father, his name was James. I never knew him, he left my mother when he found out she was pregnant with me. The only time he ever came to see me was the day she left the hospital. He gave us the money we have today and I have this one picture of him and my mom." I took the picture out of my back pocket and handed it to him. He unfolded it and looked at it. He looked back at me. "Where-What…what are you trying to say Lacey?"

"Caleb, I thought you were smarter than this. I'm your half sister."

"No," he said shaking his head. Pogue was just sitting there staring at me in shock.

"If you don't believe then ask your mother. She looked like she knew by the look she gave me last night by the sound of my last name. Caleb, look at me!" He looked at me. "Just look." He stared and I could tell he was thinking.

"Caleb," said a woman's voice coming from the hall. Mrs. Danvers was standing there, she must have heard the whole thing. "Caleb, she's right. Your father had an affair with her mother."

"Why didn't you or dad ever…"

"Mention?" she laughed. "We couldn't. If evil found out about her then it would be the end of her. She would be seduced into it and we would have lost her."

"Evil?" I asked looking at these people like they were nuts. Caleb looked at me.

"Lacey," Mrs. Danvers looked at me. "Your father loved you so much; it killed him to know that he couldn't see you. He wanted to, believe me he did but he couldn't take that risk. If they ever found out about you, they would gain strength. Women are more easily seduced by the dark side of the craft then men. And if evil would have taken you, they would have a great bloodline and alli on their side."

I stood up a little taken back by all this nonsense. I just came here to tell Caleb that I thought he was my half brother, not get this witch craft, evil thing that they are talking about.

"So that's why dad kept her a secret? The more people knew, the more danger she is in," said Caleb standing up too.

"Ok, hold up! What danger?" I asked staring at all three of them.

"Caleb, I think this is too much for her," said Pogue standing up watching me.

"What are you guys?" I asked.

Caleb looked at Pogue and Pogue looked him back. "Lacey, we're witches, good ones, but it's a secret."

"Damn right it's a secret. No one would believe you," I said. "I don't even know if I believe you."

"You don't watch this," said Pogue. His eyes turned black and the furniture started to levitate.

"You break my furniture Pogue Perry, I'll break you," said Mrs. Danvers.

I looked at the furniture scared out of my mind. I watched him put the furniture down. "Lacey," said Caleb walking up to me. "You can't tell anyone about this, about us being witches. You can't tell anyone about me and you. If they knew, then the evil, whatever is out there will find you. We can't let anything happen to you. Reid will kill us."

"So I can't even tell Reid?"

Pogue shook his head. I bit my bottom lip. "I don't know if I can lie to him."

"You're going to have to, there's no other choice," said Caleb.

"I have such a headache," I said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"You want me to take you home?" asked Pogue. I nodded. I need to get home, too much happened today and I didn't like it. Yeah I have a half brother, but I can't tell people. I have a half brother who is a witch but can't tell people. I have evil that would come after me if I tell people I have Caleb Danvers half sister. That's just marvelous. I sighed as Caleb gave me my picture back. I looked at Mrs. Danvers. "I'm sorry I'm the bastard child of your husband's Mrs. Danvers."

"Don't talk like that sweetie," she said. "It wasn't your fault."

I said my goodbyes and got on the back of Pogues motorcycle. This thing was faster than Reid's Camaro. I tightened my grip on Pogue as we went faster. When we pulled up at my house there was a familiar black Camaro parked outside my house. I hopped off the bike and gave Pogue the extra helmet.

"Uh, sorry you had to witness all that," I said to him.

He smiled. "It's cool. Don't worry about that nonsense that went on back there. Caleb's just going to be very overprotective of you now, then just us."

"Great," I said rolling my eyes. "I better get inside."

He nodded. "Don't be a stranger, Lace." He winked at me and road off. I grimaced and thought about the story I was going to tell my mom and Reid when I got inside the house. I opened the door and walked in to find them sitting in the living room.

"Lacey, where were you?" asked my mom.

"Um, Caleb's, I forgot my phone," I lied while walking in. I saw Reid and he just nodded his head towards me.

"Why didn't you tell me I would of brought it for you?" he asked looking at me strangely.

"If I had your number I would of but it's in my cell remember?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Who dropped you off?" asked my mom.

"Caleb and Reid's friend Pogue."

"He was at Caleb's?" he asked. I nodded. My mom could feel the tension rising between us and she decided to leave us alone.

"How long you been here?" I asked while putting my legs up on the couch.

"Few minutes decided to surprise you."

"Oh." I looked out the window. I kind of want to be alone right now but I cant tell him that. He just found out I was over his best friend's house with a guy that is his other best friend who has a crush on me. "You know I'll never hurt you right?" I asked.

He turned his head to look at me. I was looking sincere and hoped that he would believe me because it was true. I just couldn't tell him that I was Caleb's sister. He nodded and bent over to kiss me. "Dido." He smirked and I smiled at him.


	5. Powers Of The Witch Rise

Things with me and Reid were great after that incident but when Reid kept getting leaving in a hurry and never really giving me a straight answer and Caleb calling me to see if everything was ok and if I needed anything while Reid was standing right next to me started to put wall between us. I wonder if I made the right choice of opening my heart up to someone after all these years to someone who was just like me. We both had secrets, I don't know what his secret was but mine was probably worse to hide then his.

I sat on my windowsill while the nice spring breeze went by blowing through my hair. I heard my phone go off and I looked down and saw that it was Caleb. I rolled my eyes and opened it.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"I have an idea; I want you to meet me at the old Perry Barn."

"Um, ok, where exactly is that?"

I heard him laugh. "Sorry I forgot you don't live near these parts." While he was giving me directions I could help but think of Reid. I haven't seen him in a few days and whenever we talked on the phone it was short. We were both were hiding something from each other and it was getting harder and harder for us to communicate and stand each other.

After I got off the phone with Caleb I grabbed my money from my drawer and headed down the stairs. I saw my mom reading a book by the fire place.

"Mom, I'm heading out, I'll be back later," I said grabbed my jacket and started for the door.

"Sweetie, wait," she said as I heard her coming towards me. I turned around with my hand still on the door.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Is everything alright with you and Reid? He barely comes around and when he does it seems you two cant even stay in the same room together for that long."

I bit my bottom lip and looked down at the floor. "Mom, has there ever been something you couldn't tell anyone, not one single soul or something horrible could happen?"

"Are you and Reid in trouble?"

"No, no, it's just that I've found a few things out in the past couple weeks, that I kind of wish I didn't."

"Is he into drugs? Is he abusive?"

"No, mom! It's me!"

She stared at me. "No, no, I'm not on drugs or anything."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Lacey Valentine!"

"Mom! If I tell you then my life or your life could be in danger! No one can know. I'm sorry I even brought this up."

"You are not leaving this house until you tell me."

I sighed and leaned on the door crossing my arms across my chest. I just stared back down at the floor. "Mom, I found out things about James."

"Your father?"

I looked up at her. "Turns out I've been right all along he is dead. Mom…you have to promise not to tell anyone not even JT, even though you guys are close, like real close, you can't. I can't even tell Reid, it's that much of a secret." She stared at me, eager to hear what I had to say. "I know he's James Danvers. I know he had a family and you and him had an affair and then had me. I know why he never came around and gave us all this money. I'm friends with his son. Remember that dinner party, yeah, I was at the Danvers house eating dinner for my dead father and I didn't even know." My mom looked into the living room and back at me.

"I know," she whispered and looked back at me. "I know that he had a wife and a son, a year older than you but he made me swear not to tell you anything about him. I never knew why though."

I can't believe this is happening. My head is spinning again. "Happy now, I really have to go." I opened the door and walked out slamming it.

Sharon stood staring at the door expressionless until a faint little smirk came across her face. Her height started to shoot up and her features started to change. It was JT. Footsteps were heard coming from upstairs and it was Sharon walking down the stairs. She looked over and smiled. JT smiled back at her.

"Lacey leave?" asked Sharon.

"Yes, she said she'll be home later, she's going out with some friends."

Caleb and Pogue met me at the bus stop in Ipswich. I wondered why Pogue was with us until I realized it was his barn that we were going to. Parry Barn; guess we needed permission or whatever. When we got into the barn it was dark until Pogue lit the candles by just waving his hand. He looked at me raising his eyebrows.

"So, what's this about Caleb?" I asked turning to face him.

"Well, so it's believed that powers of the original witches of Ipswich only run through the male blood. But I believe if they say us Danvers are very powerful then why can't the Danvers women have the power too." I scrunched my forehead and looked at him in an odd way. "I think you might have something special inside you than what us men have. You see, when we use our powers, our bodies slowly grow and die depending on how much power we use. But men are so addictive to power and through our centuries always wanted more and when they did it got the better of them. Women could care less about power, I believe if you do have some sort of power that your body won't die at the age of thirty."

"Ok," I said hugging my body for warmth the barn was kind of cold. "So what kind of 'power' do I have?"

"I'm not too sure about that yet." I scoffed. "Come on Mr. Smarty Pants you should have all the answers."

"She is so like Reid, it's scary," said Caleb shaking his head.

"But hot," said Pogue. I looked over at Pogue sitting on a haystack and he just shrugged. I turned back to Caleb waiting for him to go on. "Come on Caleb, you can't really think that she has a power. I mean it says it in the book only male descendents get the powers, not female."

"Do you think females can't handle the power?" I asked turning back to him.

He shrugged and smirked. "I'm just stating the facts."

"What that men would always be number one and women second best." My blood was boiling even more, ever since my mom made me breakdown at the front door. I would of thought that would make me feel better by letting it out, but something was still eating away at me, and his name started with an 'R.'

Pogue got off the haystack and walked over towards me. "I don't think that at all, I'm just saying after all these years with all these families, you would think that they would of showed it somewhere that women get powers."

"Not unless they were protecting the women from the so called "evil."

"I doubt it." He started walking back to the haystack and that's when my anger went over. I DOUBT IT, screamed in my head. I felt something shoot through me and Pogue went flying in the air.

"Pogue!" Caleb and I both screamed and ran after him. Pogue sat up from the hay he fell in and looked at me. "She did it."

"What?" I asked stopping in my tracks.

Caleb helped Pogue up. "Your power must be tied to your emotions," said Caleb.

"Typical woman," muttered Pogue. I shout him an angry look.

"Try it again, lets see what kind of power you really have, I'm thinking telekinesis the way you through Pogue over there."

"I don't want to be the practice dummy anymore, next time use Tyler or Reid."

Caleb shot Pogue a look. "Whoa, wait what?" I asked. "Do they know about your powers?"

Caleb took a small step. "They're witches too, Lacey."

So that's the secret Reid's been hiding from me. I felt my anger rise up in me again. I looked at a haystack and it flung across the barn.

"Yeah, she's telekinesis," said Pogue.

"So you can use your mind, try moving something with your hands," said Caleb walking over to me. "Try moving me a couple inches."

"I can't, I can only do it if I get angry."

"Well, it seemed Reid was a touchy subject with the haystack," said Pogue smirking.

"Knock it off, Pogue," said Caleb.

"Reid, Reid, Reid, Reid," Pogue taunted. I moved my hand quickly and Caleb moved more than a couple inches.

"Say his name one more time, Pogue, you are going to be flying out of here," I said smirking at him. He smiled. The rest of the afternoon Pogue and Caleb wanted to see how strong my powers were, so they had me practice on ever haystack and sometimes Pogue.

They dropped me off at home around five and I noticed JT's car outside. I walked in to find my mom setting up for dinner. I put my purse on the stand next to the door and hung my coat up. My mom looked up at me and smiled. "Hi sweetie."

Oh now she's going to be nice to me, no third degree over dinner with JT. "If dinner is just for you and JT I can always make myself a sandwich and eat up in my room."

"No, I made enough for all three of us to eat together," she smiled.

I walked into the kitchen to get myself something to drink and my mom followed. JT came out of the bathroom and walked towards my purse. He opened it up and found my lip gloss. He held it in his hands and started chanting. After a minute of chanting the lip gloss turned black then turned back to its normal shade.

"Honey I'm worried about you," said my mom as we walked back into the dining room. "You have been distant lately."

I looked at my mom strangely. "Didn't we go over this earlier?" I asked sitting down.

"How are the most beautiful ladies in the world?" asked JT walking into the dining room breaking my mom and I up.

"Hi, JT," I said under my breath and waiting to eat and go up to my room to escape.

Dinner was mostly about my mom and JT. They only paid attention to themselves and it started to make me lose my appetite.

"May I be excused, I'm not feeling well?" I asked standing up. I know I didn't need an answer.

"Feel better," said JT smiling at me.

I grabbed my purse from the hall and walked up to my room. Things just keep getting worse and worse. I can't stand this, what is happening to me? I feel as if ever since I went to that party things started to go downhill. Sometimes I wish I never went to that party and stayed home watching movies with my mom. I threw my purse across my room and everything spilled out. I didn't bother cleaning it up. I sat on my bed and put my iPod on. I laid my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes. I just listened to the music pass by and watched the blackness in front of me. I just wish things were just easy for me but no my life had to be the complicated one out of everyone in town. I sighed rolling over and facing the other side of my room. What am I going to do?

For the past few days Caleb had me practice at the Parry Barn I didn't know what for, he said just for the unexpected. Whatever that means. It's not like the Danvers secret is out. I know my mom wouldn't tell anyone, she's been really good at hiding it. Especially when I bring it up, she pretends like she doesn't know what I'm talking about.

It was Saturday night and I was getting ready for bed. Yeah, on a Saturday night at ten, I, Lacey Valentine was getting ready for bed. What is up with that? I guess all the training and school work I've been doing lately has been making me really tired. I put a t-shirt on and a pair of underwear on. I locked my door and shut the light out. I climbed into bed with my iPod on. Over the past weeks I've started to feel empty and all I was to Caleb and Pogue was a fighting machine. What were they training me for? Seriously, nothing bad was going on. As I laid there in bed, I started thinking of Reid and the last time I saw him. It was Monday afternoon and he was waiting outside my house. When I saw him I started walking slower towards my house. Think of it I haven't seen him in almost a week or more and he now shows up unexpectedly at my house. I was allowed to be angry towards him, but he also had a reason to be angry towards me, I was hiding a something. When I got up to him he gave me the biggest hug I've ever gotten from him. I was confused and just let him hug me. He kissed the top of my head and looked down at me, and I saw that there was something wrong in his eyes. I wanted to ask what was wrong and hold him so tight but I couldn't he didn't know that I knew he was a witch. Caleb and Pogue never talked about what the four of them did and why.

I sighed and moved to get comfortable under the covers. I was half asleep when I felt my bed move. I opened my eyes a little and thought that it was just my imagination. I closed them again to feel someone or something crawl onto my bed. I sat up taking my headphones off and felt a hand go over my mouth. I tried to scream but I couldn't because of the hand. I followed the arm and saw that it was just Reid. I relaxed a little and he smiled at me. I grabbed his hand and took it off my mouth.

"What are you doing? Haven't you ever heard a phone?" I asked.

He smirked. "Yeah but I can't do what I want to do over the phone."

"And what's that?" I asked raising my one eyebrow.

"This," he whispered and bent towards me and kissed me. The kiss felt amazing. I haven't kissed him in the longest time by him. He let go and I smiled.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Mmm, no," he said and got under the covers with me. He pulled me close to him and onto the bed. "I want to hold you." We laid there holding each other and talking like old times for hours until I started falling asleep.

"You better go," I whispered. "It's getting late."

"Nope," he said and held me closer. I looked up into his eyes. "I'm staying here, I'm quite comfortable"

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against his chest while he played with my hair. "Plus you have no pants on and when's the next time I'll be able to lay with you with no pants on?" He laughed. I hit his chest lightly. It was kind of true, when's the next time I'll be able to be with him like this.

AN: Anyone else having problems getting on here for the past couple days???? Thanks for the Reviews!!! Sorry about all my stories being late. Things have been hectic at work! Im 19 working a full time job with a A-HOLE boss!!!! Sorry…venting


End file.
